Daisy Carpenter
WHY DOES SHE ADMIT TO EVERYONE IN THE END THAT SHE IS A SPY Daisy, also known as Daisy Carpenter and Daisy Dinkleman, is a character from the novel The Candymakers. She is a professional spy. Daisy comes from a family of spies, and wants to prove she is good at the job. She lives with her grandmother and the other spies in a mansion, and rarely sees her parents. She is thirteen, but has been told she was a year younger since she was three. Sometimes, she wishes she could be more normal. Like the other young spies living at the mansion, she does not know her last name. The Candymakers Appearance Daisy has naturally light brown hair, but it is dyed different colors for her job. It is a sunshine blond for her mission at the factory. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and slight curl on the end for this mission. Not much is said about her height, weight, or facial features, but she is very pretty, according to the three other boys in the contest. She has green eyes, and is also said to be a head taller than Miles. She is the same height as Logan, but shorter than Phillip. Personality Daisy is portrayed as a hot-headed, caring, and slightly sassy girl. She stands up for all her friends, no matter what anyone else says. She is very good at lying and reading other people's body language, due to being a spy. She is trained in many sports, very strong, and knows many languages. During her mission at the factory, she is supposed to act as a cheerful and excited girl, but that is not very hard for her since being at the candy factory is thrilling. Family Daisy's Parents She doesn't see her parents all that often and they sometimes keep secrets from her as shown when her mom accidentally revealed she had a brother at the end of the story. She loves her mom and dad even though they rarely see each other. Daisy's Grandmother Daisy calls her "Grammy" and they are pretty close. Usually, Daisy's grandmother is Daisy's handler on spy missions. Friends Logan Sweet Daisy and Logan are good friends; they bond quickly over the first days of the competition, and Daisy feels like she has to protect him from Philip's rude comments. After everyone finds out she's a spy, Logan feels somewhat betrayed by Daisy, but quickly forgives her. She describes him as "sweeter than all the candy in the factory". Miles O'Leary She and Miles are good friends. Miles saw Daisy run into the lake for her spy training and thought she had drowned. He then grieves for her, even though he didn't know her. He then goes on the carry a life jacket in his backpack and create an underworld for her to live in. Not much interaction is made throughout the contest between them, except when Daisy kicks him in the shin after he teases her about reading a romance novel. Miles hugs Daisy after he found out that she was not dead, which is a sign that may hint he has a crush on her, but the book only states that he thinks she's attractive. Philip Ransford III She hated Philip at first because he accidentally made her lose her cover during a mission about three years past, but she befriends him in the end. He is said to have wanted to tell her that she looked pretty when she was "reading" against the tree. The two have quite a few arguments in the beginning, but the number of the disagreements slowly fades out as the book ends. Courtney Courtney is one of the spies in Daisy's grandmother's business. She is older than Daisy. Daisy considers Courtney a friend, as she never treated Daisy like a little kid, unlike most of the older girls.The Candymakers, Part Three, Chapter One, page 183 In the second book, she and Daisy are become even closer, and Courtney does many favors for Daisy while she's away. Clarissa and Marissa The identical twins are perky and cheerful. They have a great fashion sense, and Daisy said they were "the best preppers in the mansion".The Candymakers, Part Three, Chapter One, page 190 They seem to get along with Daisy, although they are not close. AJ AJ is Daisy's handler in the first book, as her grandmother is away on a mission in Paris. Daisy worked a case with AJ when they were younger, when they were pretending to be brother and sister to infiltrate a traveling circus. AJ told the ringmaster she was mute, and so she couldn't speak for the whole time they were on the case. She gets back at him when she tells Logan and Miles he is her cousin named Bo, and he pulls motorcycles with his teeth, so he can't talk. When Daisy reveals her cover, she reveals AJ's as well. AJ ends up helping them at the candy competition when he pretends to be one of the staff. He slips them a piece of one of the candies so Logan can figure out what the last ingredient is. Although AJ and Daisy constantly annoy each other, it is obvious they are very close, and have a brother-sister like relationship. In the second book, Daisy becomes convinced that AJ was her brother that her mother accidentally mentioned to her. For a series of lab tests, it is confirmed that they are not siblings. AJ drives Daisy, Logan, Miles, and Philip on their road trip to advertise the Harmonicandy. Etymology 'Daisy '''is a name from the English word for the white flower, derived from Old English ''dægeseage meaning "day's eye". It was first used as a given name in the 19th century, at the same time many other plant and flower names were coined.http://www.behindthename.com/name/daisy 'Carpenter '''is a English name, from the occupation, derived from Middle English ''carpentier (ultimately from Latin carpentarius meaning "carriage maker").http://surnames.behindthename.com/name/carpenter The meaning and origin of the surname '''Dinkleman '''is unknown. Quotes Refrences Category:Memorable Things Daisy Said